The Choices We Make
by ColleenInfinity
Summary: A love triangle between Yoshiki, Ayumi and Nana as they fight for their lives in Heavenly Host.


**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Chapter One

_**Nana**_

There were six of

them. 4 girls and 2 boys, all smiling and laughing in classroom 1-4 of

Musashigawa Girls' Middle School. One of the boys shifted. He has brown hair that was swooped upwards. "Are you sure we won't get in trouble for being here?" The other boy next to him with silver hair nodded. "Please" One of the girls with chestnut colored hair, pinned back with a red sphere pin lifted her head. "You won't. Sensei said we could get help cleaning the classroom if needed. There won't be any issue." A halo of bubbles were snapping around her hands, matching the ones on the sponge at her feet. She rolled her eyes. "Even I'm not in this class. Only Nana and Chihaya are" The girl named Chihaya smiled shyly. She was lovely, with a perfect complexion, silky short black hair and the brightest aqua eyes in probably the whole world. But about her eyes...there was constant worry and fear in them. They were always flicking around cautiously, making her increasingly less attractive. The girl next to her however..she was different than anyone in the room. Determined, smiling, beautiful. The grin rarely left her face. She shined so bright, it seemed as if the room had gotten more radiant simply because of her. The light in her bright blue eyes were always happy and caring. This girl was only 13, but with her height and maturity, she could seem much older. This girl was Nanami Ogaswara. She always prefered Nana, no matter what the situation. Like her friends, Nana was wearing the typical uniform, a beige peacoat and a matching skirt. She wore a silk bow, which reflected nicely off her short creamy brown hair. She tucked a piece of it behind her ear and smiled at the boys. "And it's not like you're from a whole different school system. Some of the teachers even know you". The two boys, Takumi with the brown hair and Karuto with the silver, were from Musashigawa Boys' Middle School. It resided on the same campus as the girls, but the classes were separated and the two rarely ever came in contact. Nana knew them from theatre club, as well as Hikari. "I want to thank you again." Nana said tilting her head. "Me and Chihaya couldn't do this by ourselves." Chihaya nodded and got back to scrubbing the windows, which she had previously been doing. The first girl, Nari, decided to help her out. Hikari glanced at Nana, her pink ponytail swishing. "Why are we even cleaning in the first place?"

"Chihaya and I signed up for community service. We got assigned with some others to clean this classroom, but they backed out. So teacher said we could invite some friends" Nana answered thoughtfully. She looked around the room. "We could need more sponges soon. I'll go get some.." She began to back towards the door, but Nari interrupted. "Hey Nana? I think the rain might come in soon.." Nari was staring out the window at the dark clouds blanketing the night sky. They had stayed late just to clean the classroom. "We should finish up soon then" Hikari answered. With a quick nod, Nana slid the door open and stepped into the hallway. A few of the lights were still on, but all the classrooms were dark and empty. _There should be some sponges and more soap bottles in the Janitors closet. _She thought. The girl walked slowly through the echoing halls. She had traced these walls with her hands a hundred times before, so navigating through the academy wasn't hard. Sighing, Nana passed the computer room, which was right next to the closet. Like most other rooms, the lights were off except for the occasional fleck of light from the printer, which meant it was plugged in. She gripped the handle of the closet, praying it wasn't locked. It slid open perfectly. In the corner, a few bottles of bright liquid soap waited. She picked up two, as well as some washcloths. The sponges were harder to find. She had to dig deep in an old box of bottles of supplies, ranging from bleach to window cleaner Nana thought she felt something long and stringy, almost like hair. _Gross_.

The sponges were at the bottom. There weren't alot, but enough to last them through the night. Nana turned the light off as she exited. Suddenly, a clicking sound began to pierce her ears, like a low dull symphony. It was coming from the computer room. _Is that the printer..? _Putting the sponges and soap to the side, Nana slid inside the computer room and turned on the light. No one was in there. But she was right, it was indeed the printer. It was just finishing up spitting out a shape. Picking it up with shaky hands, Nana examined it. It looked like a doll, with its 4 limbs sticking straight out at the edges on the paper. On the bottom, it read 'Sachiko Ever After'. _Strange. Maybe someone printed this earlier but the printer just got the request now. It looks creepy. Maybe I should leave it. _Nana was about to put it down pack on the tray, when the printer shot a spark at her from the back. It hit her square in the cheek, hard. Pain shot through her face. _I should unplug it and take all the paper out. A broken printer shooting random sparks could be a fire hazard.._ Nana took the stack of paper from the bottom of the printer and put it on the teacher's desk. Then she went around back and unplugged the printer. She had been gone for a while, she should get back to her friends. Nana wanted to leave the creepy doll, but maybe Hikari could look it up on her phone or something. It would be interesting to know why anyone would want it for. Taking the doll with her, she stepped back into the hall and grabbed the supplies, then she hurried back to the classroom.

"What took you so long?" Nari nsaid as she walked in. "I heard the printer acting up" Nana answered. She put the soap and sponges on an empty desk and held the doll out. Hikari snatched it up. "Sachiko ever after?" She read. Nana shrugged. "Can you look it up for us?" Hikari nodded and took out her pink cell phone. As she typed, everyone gathered around to see the results. "It a friendship charm!" Hikari screeched. "We just have to do it! We need a break from cleaning anyway." Nana hesitated. "If everyone is okay with it, sure" She gave them her award winning smile and no one objected. Hikari jumped up and down. "This will be so much fun! Takumi, why don't you cut out the doll?" Takumi nodded and grabbed a pair of scissors from the teachers desk. When he was done, Hikari read the instructions out loud. "There's six of us right?" She asked. Nari nodded. "Great. Then we all have to repeat the phrase 'Sachiko we beg of you' 6 times. Okay? Okay. Go"

_Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of we beg of we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of we beg of you. _Nana repeated to herself. 6 times, just like Hikari said. "Is everyone done?" She asked tilting her head. There were a chorus of 'yups' and 'yes'. "Now we have to grab onto the doll. It says that it doesn't matter where. And when I count to 3, we all have to pull and rip the doll into six pieces. And then we'll all be connected through our paper scrap, friends forever!" She continued Chihaya smiled. "That's so cool!" Hikari nodded. "Everyone ready? Karuto make sure you hold on tighter than that. Okay. 3…2...1."


End file.
